Modern organizations typically employ interactive business software solutions, including multiple operative products that may support diverse business units. Such products typically include software applications to provide support for business requirements, e.g., financial operations, customer relationship management, human resources, professional services, purchasing, and distribution.
The software applications may run on computerized systems, which can include legacy as well as modern systems. Often, at least a portion of the software and hardware of the computerized systems are tailored to support customized customer-specific functionality. Customizations may be applied at the time a new application is obtained, or as business needs change. Techniques utilized to enable a given system to be customized range from source code customization by professional services experts to interactive tool based approaches that allow end customers to make some changes themselves. At the end of the day, regardless of whether the software applications are “out-of-the-box”, customized, legacy or modern, they all need to be interactive to allow the data in each system to be accessible, shareable, and consistent.